Purge
"Now the REAL party starts! The whole galaxy will dance for me!" -Purge Purge is the leader of the dancing group the Rhythm Rogues and the main antagonist of Space Channel 5 Part 2. Using his robots and his henchman Shadow, he plans on making the galaxy dance to his whim. He is voiced by Eric Myers in the English version and Akira Ishida in the Japanese version. Character Info Not much information is given about Purge and his past, even his birthday is unknown and remains a mystery to this day. He made his first robot at the young age of 9 years old. While this has nothing to do with the plot, it's an interesting fact. He is 18 years old and his blood type is A. The most interesting info that is given about him is the reason for his attacks in the first place. Purge believes he's been given a holy mission to lead the brutish and unhappy masses of the galaxy to the heavens by dancing. Purge has the same goggles as Noize. Personality Purge has an extremely playful, almost childlike, personality. It's rare for him to take anything seriously, and he considers everything to be a game, including life or death situations. When pushed enough, however, Purge shows an entirely different personality from what the player is used to. He becomes sadistic, cunning, manipulative, and is willing to kill anybody to get what he wants. He does not understand love entirely, but seems to show that he might slightly understand it. It should also be noted that Purge is a Metrosexual. Story Opening Cutscene "You saw it...." Purge is first seen in the opening intro of Space Channel 5 Part 2. He is heard exclaiming to Jaguar that he saw the Ballistic Groove Gun before using hypnotism on him, thus cutting the players view to static. After the movie plays, it reveals that the movie was seen through Purge's point of view as it cuts to him watching the end of the video. This is also the only time in this game that we see him with his goggles off when he has his cloak on. Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! "They call me Purge! I'll make the galaxy dance for me!" Purge's shadow can be seen in the backround monitors of the Kin Kon Kan battle. He faces off against Fuse in a singing battle as Ulala and her entourage take on the singing robots. Depending upon if the player saved the hostages or not, Purge's dialogue changes significantly. His lyrics change from playful to much more evil. For example: "I'll never give up!" becomes "You don't stand a chance!" After beating Kin Kon Kan, Purge exclaims that the "party's just begun" as he leaves. Pre-Report 2 Intermission Cutscene "Your precious Space President, Peace... Has been captured by us, the Rhythm Rogues!" Purge takes over Moro Channel 5's broadcast from time to time in the game to give the player information. In this cutscene, he's taunting the fact that he kidnapped President Peace using a plant mutation ray to create Pon Piriri. Pre-Report 3 Intermission Cutscene "I'll exchange the President AND the hostages for 6.6 trillion Space Dollars! Meet me at Point Double X!" In this cutscene, Purge gives a message to Ulala and Pine. He tells them that he'll return all the people he's kidnapped for 6.6 trillion Space Dollars and to meet him at Point Double X. It's later revealed that this ransom scoop was only a trap to distract everyone long enough for Purge to put his true plan into action. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5!? "I need this Space Transmitter to complete my grand plan! Soon enough... none of you... will have a thing to worry about!" '' '' After saving Space Michael from Shadow, Ulala heads for the core of the station. Purge flies over and points out the fact that he has President Peace hostage. Ulala then engages in a double boss fight: One with the Purge Hovercraft and one with the Peace Carrier. After a while, Purge decides that he's taken quite a bit of damage and goes to plan B. He hides behind the Peace Carrier, using him as a human shield. The player must now play in reverse in a style similar to that of the Giant Evila. If the player fails, the shot will hit the President, and Purge will fire a bright pink Chu laser similiar to that of Ulala's. After a while, Purge will connect his Hovercraft to the Peace Carrier and create Purge the King. Space Michael takes the lead as the main singer to counter Purge's singing. Ulala meanwhile uses Chu and Hey to counter Peace's forced attacks. As the battle goes on, the station starts to fall apart and more people come to your aid as Purge starts to become more and more insane. Eventually, Purge is left weak as Fuse flys into the station. Using the collective power of everyone in the Core helping Ulala, Fuse fires a shot of energy at Purge the King. Purge screams in pain as he is seen struggling... then deflects the shot perfectly, revealing that he was pretending. Fuse takes the hit for Ulala as is sent flying to his "doom". Purge takes this moment to take the satellite and leave, taunting Ulala. His Robos are seen trying to stop Ulala as she tries to escape the station before it self-destructs. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge "Couldn't you buy me just a little more time? You can't change back yet!" During the first half of the trap set up for Ulala and her comrades in the Mystery Zone, Purge laughs every time they clear a room. Purge is seen again after Ulala and her friends make it past the Dark Rhythm Robots and duel The Shadows in a Battle of the Bands. Shadow is defeated, slightly changing back into Jaguar for a moment, before Purge appears and tells him that he can't change back. At that point, the genius reactivates the brainwashing signal, making Jaguar scream in pain. Purge then asks Ulala if she can spot the real one amongst the impostors, laughing manically. During the battle, when Shadow is trying to fight the control, Purge can be seen dancing in the backround. After rescuing Jaguar, Purge grades you on how well you did in the report. One of three lines can be said depending on your rating: 49% and under: "I wonder how long you'll last..." 50 to 99%: "Not bad at all!" 100%: "We're going to have fun together..." Report 6: Purge's T.V. Special! "Welcome to my very own TV Show! This antenna you gave me is working just great!" '' Using the newly finished Ballistic Groove Gun, Purge fires a test run, forcing a whole arena of hostages to dance to his whim. Ulala and her group take on Purge's Bodyguard Robos through a singing battle. After beating the Robos, Ulala will run onto Purge's stage only to find that she and Purge have been seperated by an invisible wall. Purge wants to take Ulala on alone as he reveals his own Super Form: Dancing Purge. He takes Ulala in a Solo Dance Battle with her Dance Energy slowly charging the Ballistic Groove Gun. Soon enough, Purge reveals his power source to be President Peace trapped in a dome that focuses on his energy. With Ulala, President Peace and the Audience's power free for his to use, Purge creates the Dance Dimension X and becomes Purge the Great. Ulala tries to dodge the attacks, but Purge eventually fires muliple attacks at the same time, presumably killing her. With Ulala dead, the Ballistic Groove Gun's charge is finally complete... Grand Finale ''"Dance yourselves to hell, see if I care!" Ulala is brought back to life thanks to the support of everyone helping the dancer, and she becomes Super Ulala. With everyone by her side, she takes on Purge the Great once more. This time, she saves President Peace and takes on Purge in a singing battle to Mexican Flyer. After beating Purge, the Dance Dimension is broken and Purge retreats into the Ballistic Groove Gun, now transformed into a satellite. Fuse reveals that he's alive and helps focus the power of the 86, 429 fans into one funkified force! Ulala and everyone tells him that he was wrong to think how he did before firing one last super powered shot. Bad Ending: Last 3 Chus Missed Missing the last 3 chus in the game has Fuse's antenna fail at the most critical moment as the game cuts to a black screen. It is presumed that Purge wins, but this is not confirmed. Good Ending "See you next Week!" Purge is sent into deep space trapped in the Giant P seen earlier in Report 6. With the rogue defeated, the galaxy is finally at peace again. Purge is seen at the end of the Credits March, shown that he survived. He's strutting like Ulala as he walks to the other side of the screen. When Purge leaves the screen, he'll give one last command to confuse the player and keep them from getting a 200% rating. Purge Jr "I won't forget this!" In the Extra Reports, Purge is known as Purge Junior. The only thing that changes is the line when he's sent off into Space. It is unknown if Purge Jr is really Purge's son or not. Ulala's Channel J Purge got his own game in Ulala's Channel J, released only in Japan for the Vodaphone called "Purge's Punishment Show." The translated text is as follows: "Purge, the anti-hero from Space Channel 5, has a burning rage inside of him..." The game has Purge push his Robo to certain areas of the level to get the key to escape. He also has to look out for electricity that can shock him. Trivia *When playing as Cloaked Purge, there is a glitch during the Battle of the Bands section that shows his reflection without his goggles. *In Report 4, Purge is visually seen losing balence on his hovercraft each time you shoot him. *Purge is the only male Main Character in the series to wear a sleeveless shirt. *It's been noticed that Purge bears a funny resemblance to Syndrome from The Incredibles. ''This is odd, seeing as Purge appeared a few years before the movie was released. Image Gallery 'Artworks and Scans' Purgemanualart2.jpg|Purge Hovercraft as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) Purgemanualposes2.jpg|Purge the King as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) Purge_The_Great.jpg|Purge the Great as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) purge_img.gif|Purge's Official Art for Ulala's Channel J. (Japan Only) Purge_00.jpg|Cloaked Purge with his two Rythm Robots Bodyguards 'Screenshots''' Purge_Profile_by_raven_90210.jpg|Dancing Purge's Profile. vlcsnap-421653.png|If you look carefully, you can see his eyes. 0.jpg|Purge the King from Report 4. __PURGE28.jpg|By completeing certain goals, Purge can be playable in Ulala's place. sc5_2_11.jpg|The Japanese version of Part 2 had Purge's name by his Turn Icon. vlcsnap-438013.png|The Final 3 Chus. vlcsnap-516952.png|Pre-Report 5 Cutscene. Space Channel 5 Part 2 - Report 6-1 The Purge TV S 022 _2__0001.jpg|Report 6 Boss. Youcantturnbackyet.jpg|Couldn't you buy me just a little more time? oshioki_1.gif|Image from "Purge's Punishment Show". (Ulala's Channel J- Japan Only) oshioki_2.gif|Image from "Purge's Punishment Show". (Ulala's Channel J- Japan Only) Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses